Canción de celos
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Nanokura Mimori está convencida de que ganará el concurso, y que teniendo a Sho-chan a su lado nada podrá detenerlos. Pero la actriz no cuenta con que esa bruja de rosa chillón vuelve a cruzarse en su camino. ¿Qué hará Mimori para ganar? Este fic pariticipa en el Reto Mensual de la Caja de Pandora (LCDP) El Monstruo Verde de los Celos. One-shot OS.


Este fic participa en el Reto Mensual del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCP) El Monstruo Verde de los Celos.

Des de luego ni Skip Beat! ni sus personajes son míos, dejando de lado que dibujo fatal si yo fuera la increíble Yoshiki Nakamura ya habría hecho que Ren y Kyoko estuvieran casados, en la cumbre de su carrera y con dos hermosos hijos.

* * *

_Estar celoso es el súmmum del egoísmo, es el amor propio en defecto, es la irritación de una falsa vanidad._*Honoré de Balzac.

— Será realmente fácil ganar la estúpida competición —habló la pequeña monstrua verde de los celos que Nanokura Mimori guardaba en su interior.

— Tienes razón, sobre todo si tenemos a Sho-chan a nuestro lado —contestó la joven actriz mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de ensayos.

— Fue una idea genial lo de manipular a los miembros del jurado —siguió hablando la pequeña monstrua—. Nosotras somos las únicas que podemos estar al lado de Sho-chan.

Mimori no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Hacía dos semanas que había aceptado participar en ese estúpido reality, y sólo lo hizo porque Fuwa Sho era uno de los participantes. Aún no se podía creer que su Sho-chan hubiera aceptado participar en un programa de caridad, él era demasiado genial para rebajarse a recaudar fondos para los pobres.

Sin embargo, corría el rumor que un famoso cantante estadounidense quería expandir su fama por Japón y estaba buscando un músico japonés para hacer un dueto y una actriz para protagonizar el vídeo clip. Y las empresas que competían para promocionar a sus más prometedores miembros habían ideado un nuevo show, en el cual diez actores y actrices tenían una semana para practicar técnicas de canto y aprenderse una canción. Después debían interpretarla en directo en un plató de televisión de forma anónima, de modo que los diez músicos debían de escoger a sus pupilos basándose sólo en un single. Una vez los músicos habían escogido, ayudados por los cinco jueces que habían entrenado a los actores, el actor tenía una semana para versionar un tema del cantante, tutelado por éste, y presentarlo al público en un programa en directo. Al final de éste los jueces elegirían a cinco finalistas, los cuales pasarían a un programa especial en hora punta, dónde el equipo interpretaría un dúo y debían recaudar dinero para fines benéficos, los que recaudaran más dinero ganarían y se llevarían el premio gordo, colaborar con el cantante estadounidense. ¿Que quién había sido la cabeza de todo ese plan maestro? Pues el estadounidense, se ve que era un filántropo de corazón.

— Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudar a Sho-chan —sentenció la pequeña chibi.

— Y protagonizaremos el vídeo promocional —concluyó Mimori—. Pero antes debemos asegurarnos de algo.

— No perderemos contra nadie, y menos contra esa —dijo la pequeña mientras se tocaba los pequeños cuernos con su diminuta mano.

La joven actriz hizo un sonido nada propio de una dama al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que era la mejor, que ganaría la competición, pero si de verdad estaba la bruja del traje rosa chillón compitiendo… Las cosas se complicarían de una forma totalmente innecesaria, Sho-chan quedaría atrapado bajo el vil hechizo de esa bruja y sus posibilidades de triunfo quedarían reducidas. Mimori no permitiría que eso pasara. Quizás había una mínima posibilidad de que se hubiera imaginado ese destello rosa…

— Sabes que no lo imaginaste. Yo soy el fruto de tus celos hacía ella, así que sólo aparezco cuando esa bruja está cerca.

Ante las palabras de la pequeña diabla Mimori reforzó su decisión de proteger a Sho-chan a toda costa.

— De verdad estás resultando ser toda una molestia pocchiri —habló una voz masculina detrás de ella—. Me dijeron que en los ensayos lo diste todo ¿Era mentira? ¿O quizás eso era todo lo que podías dar? Acepté trabajar contigo porque los jueces me dijeron que eras la que más talento demostró en la semana de preparación. No les creí pero cuando te escuché cantar en la presentación… Bueno, para ser amateur debo admitir que no lo hiciste del todo mal —la actriz se giró y pudo ver como el cantante con el que formaba equipo estaba de pie detrás de ella en carne y hueso—. Ten una cosa clara, voy a ganar independientemente de con quién forme equipo, no importa qué, si los rumores son ciertos no voy a perder contra nadie, y sobre todo no voy a dejar que tu falta de entrega lo estropeé.

— ¡Estoy trabajando al 100%! —respondió Mimori ofendida—. Sé que esto no es juego.

— ¡¿Qué no ves Sho-chan que sólo nos preocupamos por ti?! —chilló alterada la pequeña monstrua.

— No es suficiente pocchiri, si dar el 100% es lo único que tienes que ofrecer para ganar… Decididamente me equivoqué de pareja.

Las palabras del cantante hicieron que Nanokura Mimori hirviera de furia, iba a replicarle cuando volvió a ver ese destello rosa chillón. El objetivo de su ira cambió en milésimas de segundo, su pequeña chibi se revolvió de ira y chilló en su oído.

— ¡Es esa bruja!

Y cuando Fuwa Sho se giró molesto para saber qué había captado la atención de su compañera, Mimori se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que acababa de accionar la palanca de autodestrucción de sus planes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí demonio chupa almas? Aquí sólo pueden estar personas autorizadas.

— Y estoy autorizada a estar aquí —acto seguido, Mogami Kyoko, enseñó el pase que tenían todos los miembros del concurso—. ¿Ves Shoutaro? Yo también participo.

Mimori cogió del brazo al chico para atraer su atención y alejarlo de allí.

— ¡Mimori aléjalo ya! —Gritó la pequeña versión de sí misma que iba ganando poder por momentos—. ¡Yo me encargaré de ella!

La chibi se lanzó a morder y a pegar a Kyoko pero esta se la quitó de encima como si fuera una simple mosca, la actriz se giró para volver por dónde había venido pero Shoutaro se deshizo del brazo que lo detenía y retuvo a su amiga de la infancia.

— ¿Formas equipo con los de Bridge Rock verdad? Eres tan patética… No sólo me seguiste al mundo del espectáculo sino que ahora intentas ganarme donde yo soy el rey. Soy el mejor haciendo lo que hago, nadie puede ganarme. Acéptalo, los Bridge Rock te escogieron por pena, por ser su pollo.

— Tienes razón —contestó la bruja—. Como cantante de Visual Kei eres el mejor, ni siquiera los Beagles pueden hacerte sombra. Sin embargo, no eres el mejor cantante de Japón ¿Cierto? Sin embargo los Bridge Rock acaban de ser declarados los reyes del rock japonés y no sólo eso, su nuevo álbum ha batido récords y en verano empezarán su gira asiática ¿Has conseguido tu eso? Eres bueno, pero aún te queda un largo camino para ser el mejor.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Sho-chan? Tú no eres nadie para él. Sho-chan no necesita a nadie para aplastarte en esta estúpida competición, y conmigo a su lado no va a perder.

— ¡¿Escuchaste bien bruja?! —chilló aleteando la pequeña monstrua.

— ¿Sabes? Me alegra que quieras darlo y todo más para ganar esta competición, que lo des todo y que el nombre de Bridge Rock acabe por encima del tuyo sólo me hará más dulce tu derrota.

Y dicho eso la actriz se soltó del agarre y dio media vuelta. Mimori sintió como se llenaba de rabia y de celos, y mientras más sentía su pequeña monstrua más poderosa se hacía. Sin embargo supo al instante que Sho había recibido un hechizo de la bruja ya que se había convertido en una especie de Rey Deva. Definitivamente perder no era una opción.

_Dos semanas después. Día de la final en directo._

— ¡¿Cómo fue que esa perdedora consiguió quedar entre los cinco finalistas?! —Chilló Nanokura Mimori a su pequeña chibi mientras acababan de maquillarla.

— Tranquila, con Sho-chan a nuestro lado no podemos perder —contestó la pequeña monstrua mientras los subordinados que había creado con los crecientes celos de Mimori hacía Mogami Kyouko la acababan de maquillar.

— Y no lo haremos. Esta noche nos alzaremos con el triunfo y esa bruja llorará lágrimas de sangre.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lágrimas de sangre!

— Pocchiri, hora de actuar —las interrumpió Shoutaro entrando en el camerino ya preparado para la actuación.

Sin añadir nada más el cantante se giró y caminó en dirección al plató seguido muy de cerca por la actriz.

— Recuerda —le dijo él mientras se detenía detrás de las bambalinas esperando a ser anunciados—. La victoria es la única meta, es la única opción, es nuestro destino. ¿Entendiste?

— ¡Sí! —contestaron la actriz y la monstrua a la vez.

Cuando Tsuruga Ren, presentador invitado, anunció su entrada, Mimori dejó todas sus dudas detrás del escenario y actuó con todo lo que tenía y más. Cuando los focos se apagaron y un aplauso ensordecedor llenó el plató supo que habían ganado.

— ¡Mira bruja como te hemos ganado! —exclamó con felicidad la monstrua de los celos.

Los aplausos tardaron en cesar y el recién proclamado el mejor actor de Japón anunció que la pareja era una de las que más habían recaudado. El actor les preguntó a qué organización benéfica iban a donar el dinero, la actriz se apresuró a coger el micrófono que le ofrecían ya que no quería perder ninguna oportunidad para lucirse y aumentar sus fans, según las últimas encuestas ella era la segunda joven promesa más _cool_ del momento, sólo la superaba una tal Kotonami Kanae, pero pronto se encargaría de ella. ¡Lo mejor de todo es que esa bruja ni siquiera aparecía en la lista! Mimori se regodeó internamente ante ese hecho.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mimori hazme más fuerte! —Chilló la pequeña chibi mientras escalofríos de placer recorrían su diminuta espalda.

— Sho-chan y yo hemos decidido donar el dinero íntegramente a obras para promover las artes, sobretodo la música y la actuación.

— Estoy seguro que mucha gente agradecerá vuestra contribución. ¡Despidámoslos del escenario con un fuerte aplauso!

Mientras Tsuruga Ren los despedía ambos abandonaron el escenario sonriendo como si estuvieran entusiasmados de ayudar a la comunidad. Cuando las cámaras dejaron de enfocarlos y éstas se centraron en el hombre más deseado de Japón que estaba anunciado un pequeño espectáculo de malabarismos y acrobacias protagonizado por miembros del _Circo del Sol_ Mimori divisó a su rival. Kyoko, la cual estaba esperando la señal para entrar al escenario, estaba coqueteando con el cantante de Vie Ghoul. Imperdonable, miró a su derecha y vio que su pareja se había marchado, por suerte no se había fijado en la fresca de esa bruja.

— Déjale claro quién va a ganar Mimori, y sobretodo que fregaremos el suelo con ella —la animó la pequeña monstrua mientras se acercaba a su víctima.

— ¿De verdad vas a salir a actuar con ese espantoso traje? —Comentó mientras se reía—. No sé ni porque me preocupo, se ve a leguas que no vais a ganar.

— Ese demonio tuyo es muy débil —dijo el cantante mirando fijamente a la pequeña chibi— ¿Celos, eh? Qué patético.

— ¡Cállate humano estúpido! —chilló enfurecida la diabla.

— Humano sí, estúpido nada. Con ese patético sentimiento nunca conseguirás derrotar a la diosa vengativa que tienes delante.

— No tienes cerebro —replicó Mimori—. Sho-chan y yo ya hemos ganado.

— ¡Ya hemos ganado!

El primer toque de aviso al siguiente participante los interrumpió. Mimori no se despidió, se giró y caminó dirección a su camerino. Su mánager la seguía de cerca comentándole alguna estupidez de ser amable con los compañeros y con posibles clientes. Esa mujer estúpida… Ella era de Fuwa Sho, sólo trabajaría con un cantante, y ambos pronto serían lanzados a la cumbre.

Cuando llegó a su camerino echó a las maquilladoras y a la que tenía que ayudarla con el vestuario, le prohibió la entrada a su mánager y cerró la puerta. Rápida como un rayó tomó el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor, sintonizó el canal por donde estaban emitiendo el espectáculo en directo y esperó a que Mogami Kyoko saliera a escena. Cuando Tsuruga Ren los anunció el aplauso de bienvenida fue casi ensordecedor. El escenario se iluminó y apareció la bruja con ese horrible mono de color rosa, cuando empezó a cantar no sonó ninguna música y algunas notas sonaban un poquito desafinadas, no había rastro de los Bridge Rock, seguro que la habían dejado tirada. La actriz se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando sus labios, mientras su chibi agitaba banderillas con la cara de su rival tachada y chillaba "Sho-chan es nuestro bruja". Nadie se esperó que de repente empezara a sonar la guitarra eléctrica y la batería y que las luces iluminaran a los espectadores. No, a los espectadores no… ¡A los Bridge Rock!

— ¡Van vestidos como ese arpía! —Exclamó la pequeña monstrua que estaba atónita mirando la pantalla.

Nanokura Mimori no pudo apartar la mirada del televisor, el público había, literalmente, enloquecido ¡Incluso los huérfanos habían subido al escenario y un sonriente Tsuruga Ren cargaba en brazos a los más pequeños! El grito de rabia, frustración y celos que soltó resonó por toda la zona de camerinos. Después de eso la actriz entró en estado de shock, no supo cómo su mánager y las maquilladoras consiguieron entrar, ni de que le retocaron el maquillaje, ni de cuando Sho-chan apareció convertido en el Rey Deva. Reaccionó en el mismo momento en que anunciaron que habían quedado en segundo lugar y que habían recaudado la asombrosa cantidad de quinientos mil yenes. Sonrió, cogió el cheque y se lo entregó al director de la escuela de arte. Salió de escena como la diva que era y el mundo se vino abajo en el mismo momento en el que el actor número uno de LME, de Japón y de los corazones de millones de mujeres, anunciaba que los Bridge Rock y la actriz en ascenso Mogami Kyoko habían recaudado la asombrosa cantidad de un millón de yenes. Eso fue demasiado para Mimori, se desmayó mientras su pequeña monstrua de los celos explotaba por la sobrecarga de emociones.

— Estúpida pocchiri. Ni siquiera sirve para aguantar con dignidad el haber sido vencida —Comentó Fuwa Sho mientras miraba como su mánager intentaba que reaccionara.

— ¿Lo viste? Ese demonio chupa almas estuvo coqueteando con el Beagle y con ese actor de pacotilla —susurró un pequeño ente de color verde, con cuernos y muy parecido al cantante.

Él asintió y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga de la infancia que estaba abrazando felizmente a los niños del orfanato. Al parecer, los celos, son algo común en nuestros días, salen por orgullo, por el trabajo y por muchas otras cosas, pero los más peligrosos, si se lo preguntan a Reino que miraba fijamente a su rival y a la pequeña versión verde con cuernos del mismo, eran los que tenían como base y sustento el amor. Pero, una emoción tan patética e inútil nunca podría ganar contra las ansias de venganza que guardaba en su interior la mujer que estaba en el escenario. Se alejó pensando que Mogami Kyoko sería perfecta para el vídeo promocional de su nueva canción _Dulce venganza_.


End file.
